Bringin' Back The Groove
by LycoX
Summary: When Yogi and Darby's relationship gets into a funk, one person's advice will help them get back their groove.


**Bringin' Back**

 **The Groove**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Folks seem to be loving the Yogi/Darby stuff I've done in the past so here's another for ya! Warning, mentions of drug use.**

* * *

Yogi and Darby had pretty much been one of the most well known couples in high school since their middle school years and one could make the argument that they were the kind of relationship you wanted to model your own after. Not even the hottest guy or girl could get the two to break up and it had certainly been tried on more than one occasion too. Even Riley Matthews had been a little envious of the two as they were almost like the relationship her parents have had for years. Even with a break up or two the couple had had since beginning in the seventh grade. But sometime close to Spring Break during their junior year of high school, the relationship between Yogi and Darby had hit a funk that they couldn't quite seem to get out of and breaking up and seeing other people had no appeal to either of the two as they loved one another a great deal. Its just that something felt like it was missing and they couldn't quite grasp what it was.

Reaching out to Riley was out of the question since neither of the two were wanting to get involved in any hare brained schemes she might come up with to help the two out. And there was no telling what sort of crazy advice her boyfriend Dave would give them. Especially if it got Riley saying his name a certain way whenever he did something that she had an issue with. Maya was out of town on a field trip with the art class so she couldn't be asked either and neither Lucas or Zay were good to ask either on the matter. Zay had become something of a ladies man despite the fact he would end a relationship after two weeks as he'd never quite got over Vanessa dumping him in the tenth grade when she got tired of the long distance between her and him. As for Lucas, he'd pretty much stated at one point that he was not to be asked about relationships back in the ninth grade after he got sick and tired of the way Riley and Maya were handling things and giving him little say in anything regarding a relationship with either of the girls.

Granted, they were still a great bunch of friends and the former Texan native was currently dating a girl he knew from before he came to New York after she moved to the Big Apple. The couple hadn't really considered asking Farkle for advice either and Mr. Matthews had a lot going on around that time too so asking him was out of the question. Course it would come as a complete surprise one day while at Topanga's Bakery when an obviously stoned Farkle Minkus gave them some much needed advice. The genius had come to learn of the ways of Marijuana during their tenth grade year and love it too as it helped him to deal with his mom splitting on him and his dad after the older man lost their fortune. But eventually used it just cause he could and sometimes used his smarts to combine science and weed in various ways. Isadora Smackle and others hadn't been very approving of Farkle's use of the substance for a good while but eventually left him be once they realized it wasn't causing harmful issues.

"So, the thing is fellas, you need to take a vacation. And I don't mean from each other, but one for the both of ya. One that'll help get the Zen all nice and restored to what you two got goin' on. Strong Zen flow is good man." Informed the stoned genius who had a major case of the munchies at that point.

This made Yogi and Darby look at one another and each were actually considering the genius' words surprisingly enough. "Well… Spring Break is about to hit so maybe trying his idea out wouldn't hurt?" Spoke up Yogi with a shrug of the shoulders.

Darby could hardly believe they were considering the idea but like her Yogles said, it couldn't hurt to try. And if it didn't work out… Well, they could always hurt Farkle when they next saw him! "Yeah, alright. Let's do it!"

The two got up with smiles on their faces. "Thanks Farkle, if this works out we owe ya big time." Informed Yogi and then they rushed off to see what could be done with the idea.

"Heh, no prob man! Don't know why you owe me but okay!" Replied the stoned genius despite the fact the two weren't even there anymore

A few seconds later, Maya's mother Katy approached Farkle with a plate containing three large rolls. "Here ya go Farkle, just as you requested!" She honestly didn't think her son's friend would be able to eat all three of the things no matter how strong his munchies were.

"Dude! I've been waitin' for like forever man. And do ya know how long that is? Like hours man."

Katy couldn't help but give him a look that implied she thought he was absolutely nuts, not that he recognized it for what it was of course. "Oh don't be so over dramatic Farkle!" She told him with an eye roll.

"Whoa, over dramatic is your husband's best friend. Not me dude." Katy couldn't help but laugh over that remark considering how true it was!

"Well you just enjoy those rolls okay?"

She got a big grin and a thumb's up after that and she walked away to see if any customers needed anything as Farkle began to stare at the large rolls he'd been given. The look on his face was one akin to total love for what he was seeing in front of him. Something Isadora would probably slap him upside the head for if she were there at the moment. "Aww man, I love you guys!" Declared Farkle with a dopey smile and tears in his eyes before chowing down happily on the rolls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, hope you guys enjoyed this bit of nuttyness from me. For now, this will be left as a one-shot but in the future I will do more with it where Yogi and Darby are concerned.**


End file.
